


The end of the journey

by xehzee



Category: Grandia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Right after the portal closed, Sue was back in Parm with all hope lost.





	

The stream of tears wouldn't stop. It hurt too much, not only her tired limbs, or the still fresh scratches, but her heart. So that's how it felt, a broken heart. A void in your chest. But it couldn't be helped, right? Age is not just a number, it actually matters for some things. How could she ever know that their adventures will go to such lengths? To go beyond the End of the World and save the world? Wasn't it just a journey to satisfy their curiosity? The world was vast enough to stay in Parm forever. If it helped in any way, Sue could now say she travelled where few, if any, has even dreamt of.

Sue opened the front door, greeting whoever was home. Her aunt ran up to her, knocking the chair she was sitting on, to hold her in trembling arms. _Where have you been? We all were worried sick, don't ever do that again,_  and other words Sue couldn't grasp. _I know, I know, I promise I won't,_ her voice cracked, acknowledging what she had just said. Of course she won't leave again. Justin has others to help him in his mission, reliable comrades unlike her small and weak self. At some point her aunt let her go, wiping the remains of tears from a now seemingly older face, was it because of her? How much time had she being out there? Feelings were all over the place, has her absence been so much of a burden for her family? She only caused trouble for everyone around her. Sue awoke from her musings went auntie grabbed her shoulder and lead her to the kitchen table to take a sit. Auntie asked many questions but Sue didn't have the strength, neither physical nor mental, to even nod at them which prompted auntie to send Sue to her room so she could rest appropriately.

And so she did. A sight she hadn't see for many months, her well made bed, the little window and the drawn back curtains, streaming the last sun rays of the day. Toys neatly fixed in the shelves, her books piled up without a single trace of dust over them. In a way, is like she have never gone. In the other hand, it was a foreign room, belonging to someone else, she did know what kind of girl she was, and no matter how mature, a kid usually had a mess for a room, hers not being the exception. She closed the door and change to her sleeping clothes mechanically, at least that was not forgotten, before climbing in bed. She fell asleep instantly.

*

In her dream, she knew it was a dream, Justin and Feena were there after all, she ran and ran and ran, away from a terrible shadow, dark and empty, trying to swallow them. Justin and Feena went ahead so fast, Sue wasn't even close to them a this point, seeing nothing but a blur.

"Justin! Feena! Wait for me! Please! Don't leave me alone. I want to be with you guys. Please, please, don't leave me behind."

Sue couldn't run anymore, her body ached, the air escaped her lungs making it so hard to breathe. She tripped and struggled to get up.

"What is this? I can't go on. Please, Justin! Wait for me. Wait. I know I can do it! Just... Don't..."

Sue tried to get up once again to no avail, before dropping to the floor in surrender. The shadow loomed above her, threatening her small frame, waiting for the perfect moment to devour her, when a ray of light tear it apart.

"Huh? What..." She lifted her gaze to see both Justin and Feena's silhouettes right in front of her, but not quite their expressions. They moved approaching her slowly and the light became blinding.

*

Suddenly, the warmth around her felt comforting, as if time had stopped that very minute to remind her she wasn't alone and she will never be. She was given a second chance, not to give up her journey, but to become stronger for it. Here, where she had it all. A loving family waiting for her, her aunt and uncle, also aunt Lilly, the gang, the whole, even if little, town, it was there, it was _still_ there, here. But most importantly was the fact, _fact_ , she got to remind herself, that Justin and Feena will wait for her, she wasn't abandoned, they had to let her go because they were worried, not because she was a burden. It was all for her sake, not theirs, it wasn't not a selfish decision on their part. However could she help them in such a weak state, it was not possible. She just had to become stronger. For them. This was not the end, it was simply a break to regain energy. They'll see. They will see with their own eyes what Sue is capable at full strength. And next time she will be the one extending a hand to them and the brightest smile. She will be the one to help them up.


End file.
